Quickly and conveniently mounting framed windows within a wall of an enclosure, such as the exterior wall of a building, is a task which needs improvement because installing windows is a labor intensive undertaking which involves considerable expense. Moreover, installing windows requires a level of skill that many installers lack, so that windows are improperly installed resulting in leaks wherein, not only water, but air passes between the window frame and opening though the wall in which the window is mounted. Leaks not only compromise the thermal efficiency of buildings, but also can result in water damage within buildings and to building walls, which damage over time can be very expensive to repair.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, there is a need for a more reliable, less labor intensive and therefore less expensive approach to mounting framed windows.